Bergland
Bergland Bergland is a large landmass nation in the north Atlantic, and a founding member of NATO. The nation is on a small continent but has a population of two billion thanks to many large cities. It’s capital is Bergstad, a city next to a mountain range. The government is a democratic dictatorship, so the people can pick a leader but the leader can control everything. Bergland has the fourth largest army in the world, and has a special forces department called the BSF, the Bergland Special Forces, that many other special forces have copied. The spoken language is Dutch and the secondary language is English. The country's largest city is Strandhaven and it's capital is Bergstad. The country is currently facing overpopulation problems. History: 1800-1914 Bergland was a known landmass since boats were invented, but it was never settled until Dutch sailors decided to colonize it. They settled the coast first, establishing the city of Strandhaven, meaning Beach Port in Dutch. They named the continent Bergland, which means mountain land in Dutch. The land was controlled by the Dutch until 1914 when the Germans attacked the country and took over. After the German take over, the country was liberated at the end of the war when it became a independent country, the Democratic State of Bergland. 1914-2000 Bergland had a population boom during World War II thanks to Dutch immigrants fleeing from the German attack. Their military helped the allies, as the Germans were their enemies since they had invaded them in World War One. They repelled the Germans from France with the help of the Americans. 2000 and Beyond Bergland was a major player during the Cold War, mainly because NATO used the country as a base to store missiles. They helped end the war by threatening the USSR with missiles. Nothing much happened until 2010 when Bergland joined the war against the Taliban. Currently there are Berglandish soldiers in Afghanistan and Pakistan fighting off the Taliban and expanding Berglandish influence. Bergland has a large influence in the Middle East due to the fact that they have replaced local leaders with their own officials. Geography Bergland is a landmass in the north Atlantic that has generally cold temperature and some evergreen forests around the southern part of the island. There are two islands to the west of Bergland, named New Strandhaven and Clearwater island. The north of the island is made up of high ground and mountain terrain with some rivers flowing into the north Atlantic. Airlines Berg Airways Military Bergland Military Overwatch Overwatch is the main arms supplier of Bergland. Overwatch also has a large complex in Bergland called the Pyramid Center. The Center is located north of Bergstad. They also own Clearwater Island, and supply the island with power. See Overwatch page for more info on services. Sports Berglanders love sports and the most popular is American Football. They have a league called the Bergland National League, which has 32 teams and is divided into the Greats Conference and the Legends Conference, also known as the GFC and LFC. The current champions are the Strandhaven Fighting Dutch. Hockey is also extremely popular and the Bergland National Hockey Team is regarded as the best in the region. The country also has a soccer league and a national team, which won the European Cup in 1970, 1975, 2000, and 2012. Their national soccer team also won the World Cup four times, winning back to back in 2005 and 2006. College Football in Bergland is a million dollar industry too. Category:Countries Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth Category:Bergland Category:Overwatch